Minnowtail
Minnowtail is a dark gray she-cat with fluffy fur, and amber eyes. History In the New Prophecy Series Dawn :Minnowkit, along with her siblings, Pebblekit and Tumblekit, are born to Dawnflower of RiverClan. Their names are not revealed untill Twilight. :She makes the journey with the Clans to their new home. When she and her siblings are stuck out on the thunderpath, Squirrelpaw, Crowpaw, and Dawnflower save them. They are checked over by Leafpaw, she finds that they are not hurt, but tired and scared. :Later, they are seen being carried by Dawnflower and two other RiverClan warriors. Starlight :She does not appear in Starlight, and she is not in the allegiances. Twilight :Minnowkit and her siblings sneak away from camp. They then discover a sticky liquid next to a Twoleg object. They play in the puddle. They run through it and end up leaving paw marks on the grass. Minnowkit dares Pebblekit to drink some. He does it and so do the others. They all exclaim that it was "yucky". The kits get very ill because of the mysterious liquid. Their mother,Dawnflower, licks the kits clean, also falls ill. Eventually, so many cats have fallen ill that Leafpool has to go help Mothwing heal them all. :Minnowkit tells the story of the liquid and falling ill to Leafpool. She then asks if it was her fault and Leafpool tells her that is wasn't. Unfortunately, Tumblekit (one of Minnowkit's brothers) dies from ingesting the poison. However, all the cats except for an elder,Ivytail, recover from the poisoning. In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight'' :At the first Gathering that Lionpaw and Hollypaw attend, Minnopaw is their as an apprentice. Lionpaw and Minnowpaw are introduced to each other by Mousepaw. He also notes that she is a whole moon older than him. And that this is a little suprising because she still has fluffy hair like a kit. Minnowpaw intoduces two RiverClan apprentices,Pouncepaw and Pebblepaw, to Lionpaw and Mousepaw. She then offers to show the two ThunderClan apprentices the island. Lionpaw refuses, but Mousepaw happily accepts, this is hinting that Mousepaw probably had a crush on Minnowpaw. ''Dark River'' :Minnowpaw and Pouncepaw help Voletooth try to make the stream deeper and wider by shifting the stones. She warns them of the Twolegs returning and they have enough time to flee. :Later on, when Holleypaw comes to the RiverClan camp, Minnowpaw is one of the cats she meets. She is upset/cautious at the ThunderClan apprentice's arrival. She asks why she is in the RiverClan camp and why she smelled bad. She was a part of the patrol who were chased by dogs from the horseplace and found by WindClan on their side of the border because of it. She is the one who asks if they should run when they spot the WinClan patrol heading to them, but another cat replies saying it is no use. Pouncepaw and Minnowpaw are seen moving closer together. ''Outcast'' :Minnowpaw does not actually appear in Outcast. She is listed in the alliegiances though. ''Eclipse'' :Minnowpaw does not actually appear in Eclipse. She is, however, listed in the allegiances. ''Long Shadows'' :Minnowpaw does not actually appear in Long Shadows. She is listed in the allegiances. ''Sunrise'' :Minnowpaw is listed in the allegiances. Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice'' :She is listed in the allegiances. She is now listed as a warrior,Minnowtail, and has an apprentice,Mossypaw. ''Fading Echos'' :Minnowtail is listed in the allegiances. ''Night Whispers'' :When Ivypaw goes to the dark forest for training, she spots Minnowtail there along with many other warriors training. The reason Minnowtail is there is not known. ''Sign of the Moon'' :Dovewing is using her powers and hears Minnowtail teaching her apprentice,Mossypaw, how to fish. She tells her not to let her shadow fall over the water. ''The Forgotten Warrior'' :Minnowtail is in the Dark Forest training for climbing. She pushes past Hollowpaw in an attempt to get to the top of the tree. She also almosts knocks Ivypool off her branch. She wins the exercise. Her reward is that she doesn't have to jump down and excpect an attack from the tree as where the other cats did. She jumps down and lands in some fern. She then pairs up with Breezepelt for battle training. Minnowtail asks if they did well afterwards. Shredtail then says that the Clan cats are not there for praise but to fight. Minnowtail then has a small patch of fur missing after battle training. :Ivypool catches Minnowtail's gaze at the Gathering. This reminds her of their training in the Dark Forest. ''The Last Hope'' :Minnowtail escorts Jayfeather out of RiverClan with Hollowflight. :She relizes what the Place of No Stars is really for. She is seen to be looking horrified. Sunstike of WindClan also seems quite upset/terrified. Short Stories & Plays ''Hollyleaf's Story'' She is listed in allegiances, but does not however actually appear. Family Mother: :Dawnflower Brothers: :Tumblekit :Pebblefoot Quotes :Leafpool: "And did he drink it?" Minnowkit: "We all did. It was yucky!" Mothwing: "You do know that's what made you ill, don't you?" Minnowkit: "We didn't know!" Leafpool: "That's why you must never touch anything strange. When you're an apprentice and you're allowed out of camp alone, you must report anything you find to your mentor. Even in your territory, not everything is safe. Promise?" Minnowkit: "Okay. Is this all my fault?" Leafpool: "No little one. Go to sleep now." :Lionpaw: "She looks like she just got out of the nursery!" Mousepaw: "She's a whole moon older then me." :Pouncepaw: "What do you think of the Island?" Lionpaw: "It's great." Minnowpaw: "We can show you around of you'd like." Lionpaw: "Thanks for the Oxford, but Mousepaw's promised to introduce me to some of the other cats."